Determination: A Mafiatale
by Redemerald6
Summary: They went in brothers and came out fathers.
1. Chapter 1

Determination: A Mafiatale.

Undertale and all its characters belong to Toby Fox.

Chapter one

* * *

How did it come to this? It was just supposed to be a normal shake up. The boss hadn't gotten his protection money and asked me and my bro to go check in on them. If they were good then we were supposed to break a few things and scare some sense into them so they wouldn't miss another payment. Pap and I had just arrived when I felt something that made my marrow run cold. Papyrus stops when he sees that I froze. "Bro? Is something wrong?" he asks, tightening his grip slightly on the bone he'd summoned. I shake my head, looking away from the house and towards the locked cellar door.

My eyesockets narrowed as I turned and stormed towards the door, snapping my fingers I summoned my blaster shooting the door into oblivion before running down into the dark, cold cellar. I glow my eye and look around, trying to spot the soul I sensed while I was outside. It was hard to see anyhthing in the inky blackness. I carefully feel the wall trying to find a switch or something. I tripped over something small on the floor and froze, slowly reaching down. May philanges met something soft and shivering. The tiny thing whimpers a little at my soft touch. "Shh, shh it's okay. I got you, kiddo. I got you." I whispered soothingly, scooping the shivering creature up into my arms and holding them to my chest.

I dart up the stairs again reaching the outside just as Papyrus leaves the trashed house. "Sans? What did you..." His eyes landed on the tiny form in my arms and widened slightly. "S-Sans...is that..?" I looked down at the little one. I knew they were worse off but..in the light..my soul ached for the kid. They were so tiny. If not for the too pale skin stretched over them I could have mistaken them for a baby bones. They didn't look older than one, maybe two years old. I shifted the kid into one arm, taking off my jacket. "They're hurt bad, Pap. We gotta go." I said firmly as I wrapped my jacket around their trembling form. Papyrus nods shakily and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I took a shortcut to the nearest hospital. "Help! Someone help us!" I yell. Nurses rush over, trying to see which of us was injured, not noticing the precious cargo bundled in my jacket. "It's not us," I said, carefully placing the child on the stretcher. One of the nurses gasps at their condition. The kid's breathing was shallow and weak. I could see every single one of their tiny ribs. If they were a skeleton I wouldn't be as bothered by this, but they were human and I knew for a fact that human ribs weren't supposed to be showing like that.

The doctors rush the little one away quickly, leaving me feeling a bit shaky and helpless. I wanted to be there for the kid...to protect them. I'd SEEN how bad they were damaged. I HAD to help them...Papyrus gently puts his hand on my shoulder, steering me to a chair. I vaguely heard him mention to me that he was gonna call the boss. I must have been pretty out of it cause soon after that I felt a strong, yet gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my sockets up to find myself looking into the concerned eyes of Asgore. "Sans, what happened?" he asks me gently as he sits beside me.

I rub my skull, my hands shaking. "Pap and I went to that place you told us to check out...Like always I scanned the place for souls. Make sure they were home, ya know?" Asgore nods. "Well, they were...but there was a third soul...a baby soul...in the cellar." I put my head in my hands, gripping my skull. "You should have seen their soul...It was so...broken...The poor kid was so thin..." I choked out. Papyrus sat beside me, wrapping an arm around me. Not many people knew it, but I had a bit of a soul spot for kids. I practically helped raise Asgore and Toriel's kids Chara and Asriel before they were killed in an ambush on the family while they were on vacation. It had broken something in all of us to hear that the kids had died. Ever since then we all did the best we could to keep children out of our conflicts. Sadly, some slip between the cracks and get hurt.

The doctor walks out, looking over at our odd little group. I sit up straiter as he walks over to us. "How is the child, doctor?" Asgore asks. "Not good. They aren't very old. From their size and structure, I'd say they're maybe a year old if I'm pushing it. Aside from serious hypothermia and malnutrition they don't seem to have any injuries. That said if they have been fed at all it was very little. The fact they are even alive is a miracle in an of itself. Any other child their age would have died from neglect long before now...They're determined that's for sure." I sat down heavily in a chair and took a shaky breath. "What happens now?" I ask.

"Well, once their fever breaks we'll be able to start them on a diet to put some meat on their bones. It'll be up to their foster parents to make sure they stick to the diet though." the doctor says. I tense and so does Papyrus. "Foster parents?" Papyrus asks. "Is there a chance that perhaps..we could take the child with us?" he asks, surprising me. I look up at my little brother and saw a familiar look in his eye sockets. It was the same look Toriel had in her eyes when we found Chara and took him in. I confess I felt the same look on my skull. If Pap hadn't asked I would have.

The doctor looks torn and uncertain. "Doc," I say, getting his attention. "This kid's gonna need a place they can feel safe and cared for. They know me at the very least by voice." He sighs. "I shouldn't...but, you're right. Until we can find them another home they can stay with you." I sigh, nodding in relief. "Can we see them?" Papyrus asks.

The doctor leads us down a seemingly endless hallway until we reach the kiddo's room. They looked even smaller on the bed. I slowly walk over, taking a seat beside their bed and holding their little hand gently. They stir slightly, whimpering. "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe." I whisper, rubbing the back over their hand with my thumb. This seems to calm them down a little. I look up to find Papyrus sitting on the other side of the bed. "Brother...Their soul is-" I cut him off, nodding. "I know...It's just like Chara's was..." Papyrus looks down sadly. "We'll protect them, Pap...We'll do it right this time." I promise him, myself, and the toddler sleeping on the bed. I'm not gonna let this one die...I'm not gonna let them go.


	2. Chapter 2

Determination: A Mafiatale.

Chapter 2

* * *

 _I chuckle in the passenger seat as I hear Chara tease his brother playfully in the backseat. Those two were closer than siblings should be, but they still had their moments. I look back at the kids and laugh when I see Asriel pouting with those big, puppy eyes. Chara, to his credit, resisted the look for all over three seconds before he himself begins to pout, apologizing for whatever he'd said to make his brother pout like that. I turned to say something to Pap when suddenly the car behind us slammed into us hard, causing the kids to cry out in fear as they are slammed into their seatbelts and Pap slams on the breaks, the car skidding and spinning out of control._

 _I grit my teeth, holding tightly to the handle over the door. When the car finally comes to a halt I look back. "You kids okay?" I asked, sweeping the pups over with my eyes, relieved when they both nodded. They were scared and confused but otherwise fine. I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car to confront the asshole who nearly killed us all. The second I stepped out I was greeted by a hail of bullets that I barely had time to block. I quickly caught on that this wasn't no accident. They hit us on purpose._

 _Papyrus quickly tries to help the kids out of the car while I keep our attackers busy. Ten G says these creeps thought we had Tori or Asgore in the car. Everyone knows that kids aren't to be dragged into our battles. I feel the car rock as the two kids jump out and Pap leads them towards the trees to take cover. Once Chara and Asriel were safe Pap joins me with his bones summoned. "Now, you boys picked the wrong car ta-" Pap is cut off as the guns begin to fire again, forcing him to summon his blaster to protect himself. "Rude!" Papyrus yells scoldingly. I chuckle a bit._

 _Just as I am certain the fight was about over another guy shoots at me and I dodge it only to hear a grunt of pain behind me. I freeze, looking back in horror to find Chara wide eyed with a bullet through his chest. The kid looks at me with fear and pain in his eyes as he began to collaspe..._

"NO!" I scream, bolting up from my chair, panting as I look around in confusion and terror. The heart monitor beside me beats steadily. The smell of clean stifling in the air as I breathe hard and come to my senses...That's right...that happened years ago...that's not now... I look to the tyke on the bed, still, sound asleep, and sigh, running my phillanges through their soft, brown hair again. The kid still hasn't woken up yet and I am a little worried. Pap, who is asleep in the chair across the bed from me, says I shouldn't give up hope yet..and I haven't.

"Come on, kiddo...Gimme a sign you're okay now." I say pleadingly to the sleeping child, moving my hand from their head to their cheek. "Just a small sign.." I murmur. As if hearing my plea the child stirs, whimpering quietly as I tense, sitting up a little more. "That's it, kid. Follow my voice, you got this." I whisper, hoping to guide the child back to awareness. Pap, hearing me, wake quickly and slowly sits up at the child's eyes slowly slide open to reveal the most stunning blue eyes I've ever laid sockets on. They were a bright, crystal blue with a small hint of toxic green around the edges of the iris. The kid's eyes shimmered like...like...I don't know. I can't think of anything that compaired to how bright they shined.

The little one slowly looks up at me, then over at Pap, who has knelt down so as not to frighten them by towering over them. They look confused and a little scared. "Hey, easy," I say quietly, drawing those shimmering orbs my way again. "It's alright, kid. You're safe." I assure, petting their head the way they seem to like. The fear melts away from their eyes as I murmur reassurances to them. They must remember my voice...smart kid.

I smile a bit more widely, earning a cute little smile from the child on the bed. "This big guy here is pappy." I introduce. "He's my brotha." I explain at they once more look at Papyrus. "Greetings, little human. Fear not, the great papyrus shall not let any more harm befall you." Pap says getting the kid to giggle a little which makes me beam with pride in my kid brother. Pap always was good with kids. That's how we met Asriel and Chara to start with...

Thinking about the two darkens my mood a little. The dream I had was still haunting me. The look of pain and fear on Chara's face...the horrified screams of Asriel in the background...the stunned silence of the gunmen that shot the kid...I snap back to reality at the feeling of a tiny hand on my cheekbone. I blink, looking down to find the kid staring up at me with sadness and understanding well beyond their young years. "I'm okay, kid." I murmur, holding their hand with a soft smile. "...I'm okay," I repeat, looking to Pap, who nods slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Determination: A Mafiatale

Chapter 3

It's been three months. Since Paps and I took the kiddo home with us. The first week was the hardest for all of us, I think. They were so scared of every little thing, not even knowing what half of the things in the house were. Pap worked to improve his spagetti, calling his long time friend and old mentor Undyne for advice. That ended as well as I expected since I came home to find the kid and my brother covered head to toe in smashed tomatoes. The kid seemed fine with it, happily sitting on the floor and licking the juice off their little fingers.

I chuckle a bit as I recall the incident. I turn my gaze to the kiddo. Despite how long it has been we still don't know the kid's birthname. We're gonna need to start calling them something. Nicknames like Pup, kiddo, and tyke were cute, but they weren't proper names. "Hey, kiddo," I put my paper down, opening my arms. "Come sit with Sansy for a bit." I invite. They smile happily, trotting over to me, dragging their favorite stuffed bunny with them by the arm.

That was another bittersweet memory...

 _"Ready to take this place by storm, kiddo?" I asked, fastening the little one's coat. Once the kid got used to the house we decided to take them out for a walk around town. We needed to get them some new clothes and things for their room, which we, at that point, were still in the process of making. We had just been walking to the bun bun ladie's shop, but the poor kid clung to Pap and me like they thought we'd lose them in some unseen crowd. Neither of us complained. Honestly, we were both a little on edge as well. This was our first time leaving the house with our newest charge._

 _I kept my guard up and I knew Pap had my back, his head slowly turning as he mentally took note of everyone within reach or attacking range. We reached the shop without incident and only relaxed once we were inside. "Well well, if it isn't ma favorite skelebrothas." the bunny lady greets. "And who's this sweet little one?" she asks, kneeling down to greet the kiddo hiding shyly behind Papyrus' legs. "This is um...well, we don't really gotta name for 'em yet." I confessed earning me a confused look from the friendly shopkeeper._

 _I shook my head, letting her know it wasn't the place to talk about it and she slowly nodded. "Well, I think someone as sweet as you deserves and equally sweet treat." She said, poking the kid's nose a little drawing a cute giggle from them. She headed behind the counter and came back with one of her cinnimon bunnies. "Here ya go, sugar." She says, offering it to the shy child._

 _They looked up at me and Pap and we smiled encouragingly. They slowly take treat with a nod of thanks before nibbling on it happily. I smiled a bit. "Hey, kiddo. Why don'tcha go sit with Miss Bunny's kids and enjoy your treat while Pap and I do a bit of shoppin'?" I offered, pointing to the table where the bunny kids were drawing. The kid nods, trotting over to the table and shyly sitting with the kids._

 _I began with the clothes, looking for anything that might be in the kiddo's size. They were so tiny though and I was warned that, now they were gonna be well cared for, they'd grow like a weed. Still, there were some pretty darn cute outfits. Just as i was finishing upI felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back to see a pluch bunny shoved in my face. "Look Sans! It's adorable! You think the human will like it?" Pap asked grinning widely. I chuckled "Why not ask them, Pap?"_

 _The two of us walked over to the kids, who looked up at us when we got close. The kid looked a bit more relaxed, frosting on their cheeks. "Hey, kiddo you got icing all over ya face." I chuckle, wiping their face with me sleeve. They giggle as I do and Pap kneels down. "Look at this, Little pup." he held the plush bunny out in front of the kiddo, who's eyes got big at the sight of it. "You can have it if you want." I say gently. They looked at Pap and I in shock, then back at the bunny toy. They slowly reached out, as it scared Pap would snatch it away from them before they could take it. We both stayed still, letting the kid slowly take the plush into their arms and hug it tightly. It was nearly as big as they were, but they didn't mind. Tears poured down their face as they hugged the toy more._

We bought that toy the second Frisk started crying and hugging us both. We bought them other toys too, but that bunny was their favorite. They carried it everywhere with them. If they lost it they'd cry until it was found. Not like loud wails like most toddlers, more like quiet sniffles. We had learned to listen for that since the kid seemed to have had it drilled into their head they weren't allowed to cry loudly.

I'm torn from my thoughts as the kid climbs into my lap and snuggles into me. I smile and pet their head a bit. "So...I been thinking...we need to give you a name." I say. They look up at me, tilting their head in confusion. "You know, my name is Sans and my bro is Papyrus. We need to give you a cool name too. Any ideas?" I ask, rubbing their back. They never spoke, but we noticed they seemed to at least recognize sign language. When Gaster came over to visit us they seemed to understand what he was saying before we could translate for them.

They think a moment, making me chuckle as they look so serious. "Well, I saw that you can be a bit fistey." I tease. "Maybe that should be your name." They make an adorable face, shaking their head. I laugh "Not Fiesty? How about Frisky?" I joke again. They pause a moment, actually considering it. "Or...maybe just Frisk?" I offer. They smile, seeming to like the name. "Alright, Frisk it is." I grin, eager to tell Pap about this new developement.

"Speakin' of which, Undyne should be over for dinner tonight." I hum. Frisk's eyes get big and they leap off my lap, running to their room. They come back in the play armor Undyne got for them and a little helmet on their bunny. I laughed more. "Good idea, kiddo." I said between laughs, ruffling their hair. They grin happily. "But, you ain't got much to worry about. It's just a little meeting. You'll be needing to go to bed for most of it." I said, scooping them up. "So, let's get you some grub. Grillby's sound good?" they nod fervantly. Frisk loved going to grillby's and the fire monster adored the little ball of joy. Said they reminded him of his own little girl back home at which point I'd remind him that she's not so little anymore.

"Okay, you know what to do." I chuckle as they close their eyes tightly and cover their bunny's eyes. It wasn't like a short cut would hurt their eyes, but I'm told I look a bit scary when I do a shortcut and the last thing I wanted was to scared the kiddo. I glow my eye and short cut us to just outside Grillby's place. I head inside, patting Frisk's back. "All clear, kid." He smile, putting them down on a stool at the bar. "Good evening, Sans and hello, little one." Grillby greets us, smiling caringly at the toddler spinning happily on their stool and giggling like it was a ride at the fair.

"Two orders of the burg with fries, Gribs." I smile, stopping the kid's spinning before they make themselves sick. I give them some G and point to the jukebox. "Why don't you go dance for a bit, Frisk?" I ask. They squeak happily, taking the coin and running to the jukebox. Grilby chuckles. "Finally given them a name?" he asks, leaning on the bar while our food is cooking. He hands me a bottle of ketchup, which I only sip. I was on kiddo duty so I couldn't get drunk yet. "Yeah, they picked it a little bit ago." I smile softly as they begin to happily dance to the music playing from the jukebox.

"I'll be honest, Sans...when you told me you and Pap took in a human child I thought you'd lost both your mind...but you've done them so much good." I smile more, turning my attention to my oldest friend. "Thanks, Pal...it hasn't been easy. They've been through a lot. They have nightmares at least twice a week, but that's better than nightly." I sigh, taking another drink. "Parenting isn't easy, papa bones." Grilby jokes, patting my back. I nod, rubbing my skull a bit. "I know, but still. I'm glad to see them doing so good now."

Grilby puts our food on the bar and I turn to call the kid. "Frisk, soups o-" I froze when I didn't see them dancing by the box. "Frisk?" I look around. "Kiddo, are we hiding?" I chuckle, looking under the tables...they weren't there either. I look to Grilby, who looks just as puzzled and worried. "Frisk?" I get off my seat, looking the whole place over and starting to panic a little when we don't find them. "FRISK?!" I yell, running outside. "Kid? This ain't funny! Frisk!" I call, looking around. I rush into the neighboring alley and tripped over something on the ground. I groaned, looking back to see what I tripped on. My soul went cold as I shakily reached out, picking up Frisk's little bunny plush. I look around in shock and terror. Grilby runs out, seeing me on my knees with the bunny in my hands. "Sans? Sans!" He shakes me. "Where's Frisk?"

I slowly look up at my friend. "I-I...I don't know..."


End file.
